happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Antsassin
'''The Antsassin '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Pudgy sees a crack forming in his wall. Looking inside, he discovers thousands of termites chewing up the foundation of his home. He helps himself to what he sees as a buffet and stuffs handfuls of termites into his beak. Some of the termites are frightened away by the sudden appearance of Pesty the exterminator roach. Upset that he is in the way of his meal, Pudgy calls someone to take care of Pesty. Barry picks up the call. Just next door, Sniffles is once again outsmarted by the Ant Family. He too decides to have someone deal with them. First he gives Pesty a call, then Barry, but realizes they're both already busy. Sniffles skims through his phonebook until finding Arlo's phone number. As soon as Arlo reaches Sniffles' house, he is given a mission to kill the ants. The two shake hands as Arlo claims that he can bag those ants in no time flat. Barry bursts through Pudgy's front door, which falls off due to the termite damage. Pudgy points at Pesty and Barry starts to chase him. He soon catches up to the roach and stomps him several times, but fails to kill him. He then flushes Pesty down the toilet, but he simply crawls back up. The termites cause a chunk of ceiling to fall, forcing Berry and Pesty to leap out of harm's way. Meanwhile on Sniffles' lawn, the ants are lured out of their anthill by a trail of sugar. The trail, however, leads straight to Arlo, who is hidden in a bush with only his tongue exposed. The baby ant stops at Arlo's tongue and thinks of hammering a nail through it. Strangely, there is no reaction. It is then revealed that this was a decoy, and Arlo's actual tongue slurps up the baby ant. Just as Arlo enjoys his snack, he finds himself surrounded by the rest of the now angry family. Pudgy enters his bathroom to see the damage. Frustrated, he tries to glue the ceiling back together. Pesty is running in circles while Barry fires his gun in all directions. This only causes even more damage to the house, the point where it finally collapses. Pudgy is forced into his toilet by falling debris. Barry is also killed during the destruction. The termites flee in swarms. Arlo is shown tied upside-down to a tree branch as the ants prepare to whip him. However, the termite colony seeks refuge in the tree and chews the branch, leading Arlo to fall on top of the Ant Family. After Arlo unties himself, Sniffles comes to eat the crushed ants, but the rest of the tree falls on him. Arlo happily digs into the termite meal. Pesty crawls out of the rubble and discovers Pudgy's body in the toilet bowl. Disgusted, he flushes it down. Deaths #The baby ant is eaten by Arlo. #Pudgy is squished into his toilet bowl. #Barry is crushed by debris. #The rest of the ants are crushed by Arlo. #Sniffles is crushed by the tree. Trivia *While listed as a featuring character, Pesty seems to have more of a starring role. Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes